El primer paso
by Milhoute
Summary: Sara intenta ayudar a Grissom...


Hola ! Soy francesa entonces es posible que no sea un buen español... lo siento. Escribeme un reviews por favor para decirme lo que piensas de mi pequeña historia... o de mi español por qué no! ;-)

Sara llamó a la puerta ya abierta de la oficina de Grissom con el fin de llamar su atención. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no la había oído llegar.

« ¿ Puedo entrar ?

-Sí, por supuesto. »

Ella dejó la puerta abierta.

« Te parece preocupado » le dijo. Ella sabía muy bien por qué : Grissom y Catherine, más temprano en la noche, se habían reñido, Catherine le había dicho a uno cuatro verdades. Grissom era inconmovíl con los otros. Pero con Catherine, se ponía a menudo en duda y tenía en consideración lo que le había dicho. En todo caso esta vez, Grissom se picó, tomó a mal la observación porque no sólo le había dicho lo que pensaba, sino también en un exceso de ira lo que no pensaba, lo que había afectado profundamente a Grissom. Desde entonces quedaba silencioso, encerrado en su oficina ya se ocupaba del papelucho. Sara sabía que Catherine había exagerado un poco esta vez y ella estaba aquí para tranquilizarlo.

« Escucha Grissom, Catherine no pensaba lo que ha dicho… »

Grissom no había alzado la cabeza, no quería enfrentar la mirada de Sara por el momento, como si se protegiera de un eventual ataque. Sara seguía exponiendo sus argumentos, él parecía escucharla aunque tuviera la cabeza bajada. Durante el monólogo, se había levantado para ordenar algunos expedientes. Ella concluyó al fin por :

« Eres un grandísimo supervisor, aunque pudiera haber dicho lo contrario. »

Después de este amable discurso, Grissom alzó la cabeza por fin y miró a Sara. Estaba frente a ella. Le sonrió :

« Gracias Sara, todo está bien. »

Sara se dio cuenta, ahora que tenía la cabeza alzada, de que Grissom tuviera una mancha de tinta sobre la mejilla y no pudo pasar sin sonreir. Grissom notó en seguida este cambio de expresión :

« ¿ Qué ?

-Tienes… una mancha de tinta sobre la mejilla. »

Se acercó de él para sacarla :

« Espera, voy a ayudarte. »

Grissom miraba a Sara, estaba tan cerca de él en este momento. Sara en cuanto a ella se concentraba la mirada sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Se secó suavemente la mejilla como lo haría una madre con su hijito. Su gesto era muy cariñoso. De repente este gesto se conviirtió en caricia cuando miró a Grissom en los ojos. Quedaba inmovíl. Ella ya no pensabe en lo que estaba haciendo, sus sentimentos se manifestaban en este momento. Sara se inclinó lentamente, acercando poco a poco sus labios a los suyos y, en el momento en el que iba a entrar en contacto, Grissom hizo un paso desde atrás para alejarse de la mujer.

« Gracias Sara. » le dijo simplemente.

En este momento preciso, Greg estaba llamando a la puerta :

« Grissom, tengo los resultados de las análisis ADN.

-¿ Y qué ?

-Pues el sangre encontrado sobre la victima no le pertenece. No se entrga a identificar todavía a la persona que le pirdió, sino las maquinas siguen buscando. Es lo del culpable o lo de otra victima, pienso que es lo del asesino.

-No hagas conclusiones sin saber Greg, no sabemos todavía nada. Buén trabajo sin embargo. »

Greg se fue satisfecho por la respuesta de su jefe. Después de todo, no había tardado mucho tiempo analizar el sangre, merecía bien un poco de reconocimiento.

Sara, en cuanto a ella, acababa de realizar lo que había hecho. '¡ Dios santo !' pensó. Había actuado sin pensar y Grissom la había rechazado. Estaba en una situación muy molesta. No sabía qué hacer, Greg se había ido y ahora el silencio se ponía pesado en la oficina. Grissom se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomó este gesto como una sugerencia de salir de parte de su jefe. 'Efectivamente' pensó, sería mejor que se fuera. Antes de decidir atravesar la puerta, dijo a Grissom :

« lo siento para…

-No lo seas. »

Cerró la puerta de la oficina y añadió :

« Había oído llegar a alguién. »

Dichas estas palabras, Grissom se acercó de Sara, bien dicidido hacer lo que había comenzado. Sara resultaba perdida en sus pensamientos, trataba de entender – la vuelta de situación la había desestabilizado un poco. Era ella quien quedaba inmovíl. Grissom dio un beso sobre sus labios, luego la abrazó. Iban besando. Sara echó una mano en el pelo de Gil ; era lo que le gustaba más, su pelo y su sonrisa. Grissom se alejó lentamente de la mujer para preguntarle :

« ¿ Te invito a cenar ? Conozco un restaurante donde uno puede ser tranquilo.

-Con placer. » le respondió Sara sonriendo.

FIN


End file.
